The enhancement of physical appearance occupies greater focus in human life than nearly all other daily life-related actions. There are far more consumer products available for the beautification of human body than for the treatment of human ailments. The improvement of skin tone and appearance is a growing, multibillion-dollar industry encompassing cosmetic, nutraceutical, pharmaceutical, and physical therapy disciplines. The consumer attention is focused on newest miracle ingredient in age-defying, anti-wrinkle, skin smoothing, skin brightening, and other similar antiaging agents, the newest prior art examples of which follow. Dumas et al (US 2010166814) disclose a cosmetic composition, which comprises a combination of at least two osmolytes chosen from the group comprising taurine or a derivative thereof, inositol, betaine and trehalose. This composition is intended for restoring, maintaining or reinforcing the moisturization of the skin and/or for protecting it against different types of stress and/or for preventing or retarding the appearance of the signs of aging of the skin, or for attenuating the effects thereof, or alternatively for promoting cell or tissue longevity. Yamamoto et al. (JP 2010018584) disclose a combination of poly-[gamma]-L-glutamic acid and/or its salt and an antiaging agent, which may be an anti-inflammatory agent and/or an antioxidant. Watanabe et al. (US 2009297645) disclose a skin antiaging agent comprising grape sap as an active ingredient, a method of preventing aging of skin using grape sap, and a method of using grape sap as a skin antiaging agent. Kang et al. (KR 20090078202) disclose a tripeptide to have regenerating effect of basement membrane, promote integrin generation and maintain proliferation ability; said tripeptide comprising Cu-GHK[Glycyl-L-histidyl-L-lysyl], GHK or AHK[L-alanyl-L-histidyl-L-lysine]. Woong et al. (KR20090078083) disclose a cosmetic composition containing adenosine and Paeonia suffruticosa extract to increase the synthesis of adenosine triphosphate and improve antiwrinkle effect. Walker (US 2008188424) discloses a series of compounds that are formulated using chirally correct ingredients, organic ingredients, and natural or naturally derived ingredients. Msika et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,638,149) disclose a novel peptide extract which has antimetalloprotease activity, in particular anticollagenase and antigelatinase activity. It also relates to the pharmaceutical, cosmetic or nutraceutical compositions comprising such an extract, in particular to a pharmaceutical composition intended to treat inflammatory diseases, such as arthrosis, parodontosis or ulcers, or to the cosmetic compositions intended to combat aging, which may or may not be actinic aging, or aging accelerated by tobacco and pollution. Sojka et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,809) disclose certain optically activated particles for use in cosmetic compositions. The optically activated particles diffuse ambient light and emit visible light to reduce the visual perception of imperfections including cellulite, wrinkles around the eyes and mouth, skin discoloration by veins and arteries, shadows, pores, mild scars, follicles, and blotchiness of the skin.
Every cell in the human body is packed with tiny organelles called mitochondria. Mitochondria are often referred to as “intracellular powerhouses” because they produce most of the energy used by the body. Cells with a high metabolic rate, such as heart muscle cells, may be equipped with thousands of mitochondria, while other cells may only contain a few dozen. The efficiency of mitochondrial energy production and function declines with age. Evidence is accumulating that mitochondrial dysfunction underlies many common age-related diseases, including skin aging, hair aging, Parkinson's disease, Alzheimer's disease, heart disease, fatigue syndromes, and numerous genetic conditions.
The present invention provides a comprehensive scientific solution to the problems associated with the biology of natural aging of skin or hair resulting from mitochondrial dysfunction.